


I'm Coming Home

by NightRiley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amitié, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, J'ai ecrit ca il y a très longtemps, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiley/pseuds/NightRiley
Summary: One Piece 731 - Sabo va enfin voir Luffy. Après 12 années, beaucoup de choses ont changés, mais certaines changeront jamais. Comment va réagir Luffy ? [premier OS]





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour o/ j'ai écrit cela en 2013 mais depuis je me suis enfin fait un compte ici dont autant publier mes vieux trucs! J'espère que vous allez aimer, merci ~

Le jour est enfin venu, _Il allait le revoir_  
Après douze années... Est ce que Luffy allait le reconnaître ?  
En tout cas il était sûr que Luffy allait le frapper, ou même refuser de lui parler, ce qu'il comprendrait bien sûr !  
Douze ans était un temps tellement long...  
Et puis, il s'en voulait de pas avoir été présent au moment même, _a Marineford..._  
Même si Koala lui répétait toujours, si il aurait été là _, est ce qu'il aurait pu changer quelque chose ?_

_Luffy était tellement heureux, Bartolomeo allait gagner le fruit d'Ace pour lui, il comptait sur lui !_

**-J'avais déjà prévu de gagner le Mera Mera no mi d'Ace pour toi ! Je voulais te le remettre personnellement !** cria il.

-Hein ?! Tu voulais vraiment me le donner ?! disait Luffy surpris.

**-Évidemment ! Il est a toi !** Cria Bartolomeo de dos.

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre..._

_-_ Le Mera Mera No Mi ne te reviendra pas, Luffy au chapeau de paille ! S'exclama alors une silhouette venu de nulle part. Bartolomeo se tournait alors de suite vers l'inconnu, plein de rage.

- **Hein ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?!**  
 **COMMENT OSE TU PARLER COMME CA A LUFFY-SENPAI ?!**  
 **C'EST LE FRÈRE DU LÉGENDAIRE ACE AUX POINGTS ARDENTS ET SURTOUT LE FUTUR ROI DES PIRATES, ABRUTI !**

_Je suis aussi son frère ! pensa l'inconnu, mais il se tut pour ensuite répondre calmement._  
 _-_ Je le sais déjà depuis bien longtemps.

_Puis il poussa Bartolomeo qui tomba terre, pour s'avancer vers Luffy._

Luffy le regarda alors surpris. Qui était cet inconnu et comment il osa toucher a un de ses amis !

Mais l'inconnu avança vers Luffy. Il était vêtu de vêtements de nobles, et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme noir avec des lunettes bleues d'aviateur enroulé autour.

_Ce chapeau, il le connaissait de quelque part..._

-Salut Luffy ! Dit alors joyeusement l'inconnu.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda alors Luffy intrigué. Mais l'inconnu se mit a rire, d'où Luffy apercevait une _dent manquante_.

-Ne me dis pas que mon petit frère me reconnait pas ! s'exclama l'inconnu en souriant.

- _Petit frère ? répéta Luffy. Mais c'était impossible, ca ne pouvait pas être..._

-Sabo ? chuchota Luffy a soi même, ses yeux pleins de larmes.

**-** **SABO** **!** s'écria il alors en se jetant sur le blond.

- **TU EST VIVANT** **!** cria il toujours, ne pouvant pas arrêter de pleurer.

_Son frère était vivant... Après tant d'années..._

-Luffy, si tu savais comment tu m'a manqué, toi et... Mais Sabo ne terminait pas sa phrase.

_Ace allait jamais savoir qu'il vivait encore..._

-Ace... commençait alors Luffy, avant d'exploser de nouveau en larmes.

-Luffy, t'a pas changé depuis... T'est toujours un pleurnichard...  
dit alors Sabo, de la tristesse envahissant sa voix. Mais il serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Sabo, Ace est mort sans savoir que t'est vivant ! Et tu pleures aussi. Répondit Luffy, en voyant les larmes perler sur les joues de son grand frère.

-Je sais, mais tu le sait toi, c'est tout ce qui est important maintenant. Ace a vécu une vie sans regrets, soyons en fier et prenons exemple sur lui. Dit il, laissant chemin libre a ses larmes.

-Écoute, je vais gagner le Mera Mera No Mi. Je te le promets, mais il faut que tu ailles sauver Trafalgar Law. Passe moi ton costume et sort d'ici avec Bellamy. Continua le blond.  
Luffy fit tristement oui de la tête.

_Il venait de retrouver son frère, et déjà devait il le quitter..._

Il lui passait alors le casque, le manteau et la fausse barbe. Sabo les mît en vitesse, puis s'avança vers l'arène. Son prochain combat allait commencer bientôt... Mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers Luffy.

-Je te promets de pas mourir. Dit il calmement, mais Luffy fit un grand non.

-NON ! Ne me promets rien d'impossible, meurt simplement pas. Dit il, puis se tourna vers Bellamy qui allait vers la sortie.

_-Je compte sur toi._ Était ses derniers mots.

Sabo ne dit rien, et se prépara alors.

_Il allait gagner. Pour Luffy et Ace._

Il levait alors sa tête vers le ciel.

_-Vieux, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerai a présent sur Luffy, j'te le promets._

Encore quelques pas vers son combat...


End file.
